xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Outer Realm
See: World The Ancient Primordial Star System, also called the Outer Realm, is the immense star system that contrasts the much smaller Inner Realm of Wang Lin's Cave World. Description The starsystem is incomparably massive compared to the four inner realm star systems. There are seven major clans inhabiting the system as its top authorities. There are countless clans in the Ancient Star System and each one has a symbol on their forehead related to their power. This mark is what they Cultivate in place of the Inner Realm's Domains and Celestial Realm's method, it is their inheritance, therefore a power given by a source or ancestor, such as the Scatter Thunder Clan's Eternal Thunder. The leading organisation is the Sovereign Union, which is led by the Sovereign. Many clans, such as the Moon Devourer Clan, claim to be from something called the Immemorial Celestial Clan. The realm is connected to the Inner Realm via several Seven Coloured Realms which were constructed by The Lord of The Sealed Realm yet usurped later by the Sovereign to serve his goals. These Realms contain a seven coloured light and they realm seem to have a mysterious connection to the All Seer. They sealed the Inner Realm using The Sealed Realm Formation long ago and mockingly regard those within as though they are the heavens. The main purpose of this formation is to prevent Joss Flames from forming, thus preventing Third Step Cultivators from emerging. For this reason third step cultivators are only a handful in number within the Inner Realm, but they are numerous here. The Inner Realm's four Celestial Realms were constructed to combat this effect. This realm is also part of the Cave World, just the outer circumference of it. Each of the 7 major clans excluding the Scatter Thunder Clan are implied to have 3rd step Cultivators. There is a largely criminal region reigned over by the Great Emperor called the Fallen Land. This region nominates 5 elders whose positions periodically change and it deals in the exchange of dark items such as puppets refined from Cultivators. The Sovereign Union is scared enough of this region to let criminals get away and even one of the Five Masters was said to have been forced to retreat from here in the past. High Ancient Clans * Sealing Extermination Clan (Leader) * Leaf - Tattoo Clan * Flame - Fire Sparrow Clan * Crescent Moon - Moon Devourer Clan * Lightning - Scatter Thunder Clan * Black Dragon - * Blue Hair - Blue Silk Clan * Multi Tailed Scorpion - Dark Scorpion Clan * Green Wolf - Esteemed Heavenly Wolf Clan Trivia *The way they are made up of clans over sects and have a large scale organisation unifying them makes them similar to the Allheaven and Alliance Star Systems if the two were one in the same. *Ancient God Tu Si was born here. *While most powerful Third Step Cultivators note Joss Flames are necessary to reach said step, The Silver Corpse implies otherwise, in fact calling Joss Flames "a great heavenly scam." Category:Worlds Category:Star Systems Category:Locations Category:Wang Lin's Cave World